A segment of the smoking population enjoys smoking hand rolled cigars or cigarettes. Typically, these individuals purchase rolling papers, tobacco leaves or cigar wrapping materials and hand roll their preferred brand of crushed tobacco, or herbs such as cloves, into a custom-made cigarette or cigar. The result is a personally customized tobacco or herbal product with superior smell and taste than a prefabricated store bought product. Hand fabricating cigars or cigarettes is time consuming and requires finger dexterity and skill.
Prior art includes tobacco products formed by rolling moistened tobacco leaves about a cylindrical form casing to form a shell whereby a consumer can fill the shell with crushed tobacco. In one embodiment of the prior art a slit is formed through a wall of the shell to allow prying open of the shell to insert the crushed tobacco. The slit must then be closed and sealed again prior to smoking the product. In another embodiment, a funnel is used to deposit the crushed tobacco into the ends of the cylindrical shell.
Disadvantages of these prior art tobacco products include: extended time and requisite finger dexterity required to place crushed tobacco in the end openings of a prefabricated cylindrical shell; extended time and requisite finger dexterity required to pry open a slit in the prefabricated shell and place crushed tobacco into the shell; wasted tobacco or herbal product resulting from the end, or butt, of the cigar or cigarette becoming unholdable due to increased temperatures as the product burns during consumption; tobacco debris sucked through the end of the tobacco product during consumption that ends up in the mouth or respiratory system of the consumer; fast burn rates at the end of the cigar the consumer lights—the end many consumers assert has the best flavor and is most enjoyable; and uneven distributions of nicotine—the result of a generally cylindrically shaped product burning during consumption.
The present invention addresses these problems by providing a product for the consumption of smokable substances with a novel shape and construction that is easy to utilize and provides for a consistent quality smoke.